digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Back to Nature, Back to Battle
(En:) |written by=(En:) Seth Walther |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) July 15, 2001 (En:) November 03, 2001 |continuity= }} Takato and Henry take their Digimon on a school camping trip, but along the way, they find another strange Digimon who is absorbing the nearby electricity. Synopsis In this episode, many classes from Takato's and Henry's school are going on a camping trip. Due to not wanting to leave alone (and starving, risking him getting imprisoned, etc.) Takato enlists most students of his class (which by now know about Digimon) to help him smuggle Guilmon in the bus without being seen by the teachers. To this effect, they surround Guilmon and march together (leadership skills from Takato?) to the bus entrance. As Takato distracts Miss Asaji with his camera, Guilmon is pushed to the last row of the bus. and however manage to get in inconspicuously by acting like stuffed toys. To Guilmon's discomfort, Takato has to sit on him until Miss Asaji falls asleep. Once she does (thanks to sheer stress coming from the heat, the constant flirting from Toshiaki Mori as well as the energy of her students), he manages to have fun during the trip, even when Kenta is singing (apparently very badly). After setting up the tent, Kazu and Kenta provide cover for Takato so as to let him enjoy a bit of time with Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon, who soon find a mountainside with a view of Tokyo, and relax for a little bit. Soon enough, they detect a Bio-Emergence, and even spot the Digimon in question; but due to its perceived weakness and small size/signal, both Hypnos and Tamers refrain from attacking it, the Tamers reasoning that it was best to let the Digimon enjoy the camping rather than be constantly fighting. However, a series of black outs cause the gang to get suspicious, while Mr. Mori manages to scare the kids and himself with a campfire story. The next morning, The Tamers and the Digimon go for a swim in a nearby river, privately from the rest of the class. Suddenly, shows up, voicing his disapproval of the Digimon's playfulness. However, with a little offer to play with him, as well as a bit of splashing, soon everyone is in the water and even Impmon enjoys himself. The joy is interrupted by the arrival of a possessed owl that warns the Tamers of the might of his master, the Deva. Thus, the Tamers are forced to track down the Digimon that Bio-Emerged earlier. Henry correctly deduces that for the signal to have increased, it must have fed on electricity (due to it having caused the blackouts), and thus the bird Deva (Sinduramon) must be heading for the nearest source of power, the dam. To fight him, the Digimon Digivolve to Champion. Although overpowered, and manage to gain the upper hand and Growlmon blasts Sinduramon into the water where his own electricity destroys him. Yamaki is relieved that he is dead, but is worried who could have been powerful enough to destroy such an opponent. Later, Takato and Henry have Growlmon and Gargomon stand on their heads in an attempt to get them to de-digivolve. File:3-16 01.png File:3-16 02.png File:3-16 03.png File:3-16 04.png File:3-16 05.png File:3-16 06.png Featured Characters (2) * (4) * (8) * (12) * (23) |c5= * (24) * (25) |c6= (19) }} Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions Quotes Guilmon: "You can't see your house from here." Calumon: "How do you know?" Guilmon: "Because you don't have a house." Calumon: "Oh yeah!" Guilmon: "Hehe, your ear is tickling my foot!" Terriermon: "Your foot is tickling my ear!" Calumon: "I wanna tickle something!" Impmon: "That's typical, a chicken ruins my fun." :—I want to know how this is typical for him. Other notes de:Digimon beim Campen